


Need

by allfireburns



Category: Dirty Sexy Money
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's gotten used to the Darlings needing him, and in one case, he doesn't even mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Lisa's gotten used to the Darlings needing him. So it's not that she stops _caring_ when he has to run off to do something or other in the middle of the night, but she at least doesn't wonder about it much.

And Nick has gotten used to being needed. He's even starting to like it. Maybe not with the rest of the family, but with one of them in particular...

The regret in his voice is absolutely genuine as he says gently, "Jeremy, I've really got to go. Lisa's-"

And Jeremy, who had been lying with his head on Nick's chest, curled up on his side, rolled over quickly onto his stomach, staring at Nick with wide, pleading eyes. "No, c'mon, man, I need you here, please?"

And Nick sighs, and wraps his arm a little tighter around Jeremy, and resigns himself to staying another hour, because when it comes down to it, he needs to be needed.


End file.
